Sam and Nia
Sam and Nia are a Christian vlogging family channel from Texas. The family consists of dad Sam Radar (born: ), mom Nia Radar (born: ), their three children, Symphony Radar (born: ) and Abram Radar (born: ), and Juliet Radar (born: ) and their dog, Oreo. About They created their own YouTube channel to vlog their daily life. Sam and Nia have been married since September 12th, 2009. On July 18, 2010, their daughter Symphony Pearl Rader was born. Then on September 18, 2013, Their son Abram was born. Juliet, their youngest child, was born on June 1, 2016. Love is an Open Door" Lip Sync Viral Video On March 10, 2014 Sam uploaded a video titled "Good Looking Parents Sing Disney's Frozen (Love Is an Open Door)". The video was picked up by news stations and websites all over the world and quickly became a viral video. The video has amassed over 22 million views. The success of the video caused the amount of subscribers to their YouTube channel to increase greatly. Within one month they had over 35,000 subscribers. Their sudden burst into Internet fame also gained them the attention of Disney, who had them do a cameo appearance in a music video based on another song from the movie Frozen. Pregnancy Announcement On June, 2015, Sam uploaded a video of him surprising his wife with her own pregnancy by dipping a pregnancy test into a toilet bowl with her urine in it on a morning she didn't flush it. The video was called, "HUSBAND SHOCKS WIFE WITH PREGNANCY ANNOUNCEMENT!" and it was immediately picked up by the media and went viral. Within two days it had over 5 million views, and it currently has a total of 18 million views. The video caused a fair amount of controversy, including Vanity Fair (magazine) and Mic (media company) questioning whether a man had the right to know a woman was pregnant before she knew herself. To dispute the claims made by Sam and Nia in their video, Buzzfeed interviewed a doctor and published an article casting doubt on the ability to get a positive pregnancy test result from toilet bowl water. Many people posted videos on YouTube defending and proving Sam and Nia's authenticity by sampling their own urine from toilet bowl water using a variety of brands and types of over-the-counter pregnancy tests while clearly pregnant. In all of the videos the tests results were true positives. Miscarriage Three days later, while the video was still going viral, in another emotional video (now removed), Sam and Nia announced that their pregnancy suddenly ended in a miscarriage. This announcement received mixed reactions. Articles and videos were made in support of them and others were made doubting the authenticity of their claims. Sam admitted that Nia had not gone to a doctor to be looked at, he said it was unnecessary because he was a registered nurse and already knew how to handle the situation. This created even more doubt. Sam and Nia have insisted that they were completely honest in their pregnancy and miscarriage videos. They have also insisted that they do not regret announcing the pregnancy so early, and that they feel the goal of their channel is to be authentic and allow their viewers to experience life as they experience it and allow their faith in God be demonstrated in everyday and in tragic life moments. Trivia Every vlog ends with Sam and/or Nia telling the viewers to subscribe and like their videos before their sign-off catchphrase, "We love you and remember to love each other". Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: August 18, 2016. *2 million subscribers: July 13, 2017. Video View Milestones *1 billion views: May 2, 2019. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views